Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is the main antagonist (secondary in the Dededetour Extra Mode, behind Dark Meta Knight) and final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is a large queen bee-like creature (though shaped more like a wasp), who wields two magic scepters. She appears to be the mastermind behind the creation of Royal Road, the abduction of Floralia's inhabitants, and even (indirectly) King Dedede's abduction by Taranza early in the game. She attempted to take over Floralia and Planet Popstar so as to become their goddess, but was thwarted by Kirby. Physical Appearance Queen Sectonia has the look of a giant wasp, although instead of being black and yellow, most of her body appears to be a dark blue or violet, but the three stripes on her lower body are yellow. Her head is mostly dark blue, but there is a yellow area that appears to form her mouth and nose. She has large pink eyelashes and antennae, while her large insect-like eyes are purple. She wears a gold crown with a blue crystal-like object on it and a pink heart on the front. She wears what appears to be a regal pink and purple cape with a fluffy white collar, and red and blue hearts attached to it on her large, dark blue upper body and her upper body has a pink heart on it. The area of her body that appears to be her waist is extremely thin, but her lower body (what could be a thorax) is as big as her upper body. Her four wings are also very wasp-like; they are a golden yellow, and have gate-like holes in them. She has a tall golden staff topped with a dark pink, diamond-shaped crystal. Sectonia has white-gloved hands, but she is limbless, meaning she has no arms attached to them. Her second form is a giant flower-like monster. Her five petals are bright pink with heart-shaped splashes of orange on the ends and blue surrounding the orange, and pink and purple designs closer to the flower's base. .]] Sectonia's second form is similar to her first one, but the flower seems to replace her lower body, and her antennae are much longer. Her wings now float behind her flower body. She controls green vines in this form, that turn pink at the tips and have flowers on their ends that resemble her own flower form, except with four petals instead of five. The flowers have large black pupiled eyeballs in their center. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Story Queen Sectonia herself does not appear until the end of the game, but her presence is implied long before; banners and other pieces bearing her image are littered across Royal Road, the game's final world. When Kirby finally catches up with Taranza at the end of Royal Road, the mage reveals that he, in fact, is a servant of Queen Sectonia, and that he had abducted Dedede on her orders because he thought that Dream Land's self proclaimed king was the hero the Floralians had tried to summon with the Dreamstalk. After Kirby defeats King Dedede, who Taranza promptly took control of after revealing his affiliation with Sectonia, Taranza realizes - to his horror - that Kirby is the hero, and quickly summons Sectonia while begging her to save him from Kirby. Displeased by Taranza's failure to abduct Kirby, Sectonia immediately blasts Taranza with her scepter, launching him out of Royal Road and towards the horizon, before declaring herself to be 'ruler of the heavens' and proclaiming that she will 'crush everything Kirby holds dear' before attacking him. Kirby gains the upper hand in the battle and defeats Sectonia; however, as Kirby and the recently awakened Dedede celebrate, Sectonia recovers and fuses herself with the Dreamstalk, transforming into a flower-like monster. Vines encase the castle Kirby and Dedede are in, trapping them, and cover the entirety of Popstar and Floralia. As Kirby and Dedede panic, several People of the Sky appear and provide Kirby with a cannon-like device, which Kirby, with Dedede's assistance, uses to combat Sectonia's vines. Once an opening in the vines is made, Dedede shoots Kirby through it, and the latter ascends the Dreamstalk to confront Sectonia. Queen Sectonia is bested a second time after a long battle, and Kirby again celebrates, but one of Sectonia's vines grabs Kirby by the foot and captures him. Before Sectonia can finish off the hero, however, Taranza appears with Dedede in his hands, and throws the king at Kirby, using his hammer to smack Kirby free of the vines; then, while Sectonia is recoiling from the blow, Dedede throws Kirby at Taranza, who throws a Miracle Fruit at Kirby, granting him his Hypernova ability for the final time in the game. Kirby then confronts Sectonia once more. The buds on Sectonia's vines protect her with a shield, but Kirby inhales them and shoots them at one another until all four are destroyed. An enraged Sectonia then makes a last-ditch attempt to defeat Kirby by firing an enormous beam at him, but Kirby inhales it and sends it back at Sectonia, seemingly vaporizing her. Dededetour Queen Sectonia seemingly next appears in the Dededetour subgame, where she once again abducts Floralia's inhabitants and makes a second bid at world domination. Unlike the main mode, however, it is King Dedede who confronts Sectonia - now labeled '''Queen Sectonia DX' - in her fortress to stop her plans. In the ensuing battle, Dedede manages to best Sectonia DX, seemingly destroying her in the process. However, Sectonia's fourth defeat was far from the end of Dedede's quest: immediately after she is felled, the Dimension Mirror appears and Dedede is forced to fight two more battles - first against a dark version of himself known as Shadow Dedede, and then against Dark Meta Knight, the real villain behind Floralia's second wave of problems. The True Arena After defeating every other opponent, Kirby discovers that the real Queen Sectonia had not been slain during her 'final' battle against him: instead, she had clung to life long enough for her vines to find four Miracle Fruits, which a decaying Sectonia promptly consumes. Sectonia then transforms into a blue, orchid-esque form of herself known as Soul of Sectonia and fights Kirby as the penultimate battle of the True Arena. Soul of Sectonia is seemingly defeated after having her HP depleted, but she then stirs and rips herself out of the wilting Dreamstalk, engaging Kirby in a surprise final battle. When the final blow is dealt, Sectonia screams and explodes into a shower of blue petals, now permanently defeated. Attacks First Form The first fight against Sectonia is divided into three distinct phases. In the first one, she attacks with relatively weak orbs from her green scepter, and will occasionally exchange her scepters for swords to perform melee attacks. One melee attack involves Sectonia slicing her swords twice, and then charging forward in a similar fashion to Galacta Knight, leaving a trail of stars behind her; another is a multi-stab attack similar to the one Kirby himself uses that launches Kirby at the end of the attack if he is caught in it; a third involves Sectonia flying from either the foreground or the background and trying to slice Kirby with her swords mid-flight. Sectonia may also teleport around while using her pink scepter to fire dark lightning at the floor of the room. After a third of her health is gone, Sectonia will warp to the middle of the screen and produce a huge crystal in the background with her magic; she will then use her magic to throw Kirby onto the crystal, starting phase two. Here, Sectonia will initially attack from the foreground with yellow discs which are thrown in a sharp arc: Sectonia will first fire two sets of two discs, and then will fire a single, six-disc set which will cover the whole floor of the crystal. Sectonia can also warp closer to the crystal and create white, green, and red Antrs to distract Kirby; when these are defeated, Sectonia will attack before summoning more Antrs. Sectonia still uses her powerful dark lightning attacks during this phase, swiftly repositioning herself after every strike rather than simply teleporting, and also retains her sword attacks from her first phase, which can potentially knock Kirby off the platform if he is struck by them. When another third of her health is gone, Sectonia will use her scepters to shatter the crystal, blasting Kirby back to the first battle arena for the final phase of the fight and potentially dealing a substantial amount of damage if Kirby was directly struck by the scepters. If he is struck by them, Kirby will permanetly lose his ability. Sectonia's main attack here is to rapidly teleport towards the front of the screen, leaving after images behind her, before appearing next to Kirby and quickly slicing her swords; she tends to do this several times in a row. She retains the ability to summon Antrs, and often follows up on this by shooting several huge, damaging discs at Kirby's height; ironically, these will also destroy any Antrs caught in the disc's path. She can shoot more orbs as well. Second Form (Lv. 7: Eternal Dreamland) During this phase, Kirby does not fight Queen Sectonia herself; rather, her flowers. Kirby is loaded into a cannon (manned by King Dedede) and must break through the vines of the Dreamstalk to reach Sectonia's third form. To do this, players must control the cannon using the 3DS's gyro controls to fire Kirby at the flowers. The "fight" is broken up into three rounds; the first round has just one flower, the second; three, and the third; five. The flower(s) will open and close repeatedly before a short pause, after which one flower will open and begin to charge up power. The player must then fire Kirby at the open flower to defeat it. The player must be fast and accurate, because Kirby will take damage if he misses the flowers altogether, hits a closed flower, or is hit by an attack from a flower that was not hit before it finished charging up power. If a player completes all three rounds then an opening in the Dreamstalk's vines will be created, allowing the player to shoot Kirby through to the third form of Sectonia. This second form does not have a health meter, as it is not technically a boss. This second form of Queen Sectonia is known on the pause screen as "Sectonia Vine." Third Form (First Round) In this phase, Kirby battles Queen Sectonia on multiple sets of platforms. In this phase, in order to damage Sectonia, Kirby must attack the flower buds that she summons. The flower buds are able to transform into swords to attempt to slice Kirby, or spiked balls that Queen Sectonia eats and spits at Kirby as they bounce across the screen. Sometimes, the buds will turn into blades, and try to spin into Kirby multiple times from the background and foreground. At other times, they will try to rapidly fire energy seeds at Kirby from the air. After dealing a certain amount of damage to her, Queen Sectonia will send Kirby flying upward and to a new set of platforms, which gets smaller as Kirby gets closer to her, and has gaps in certain areas. Eventually, after Kirby gets close enough to Queen Sectonia, she will summon 4 flower buds instead of 2. Now, the flowers start to fire lasers at this point, and even try to smash Kirby into the screen from the background. At a certain point, the four flower buds will team up with Queen Sectonia to fire a large laser at Kirby from the side of the arena three times at different angles. However, after Kirby seemingly "defeats" Queen Sectonia, one of her vines grabs and wraps around Kirby as Sectonia rises up, and attempts to finish off Kirby by squeezing him incredibly tightly. However, King Dedede and Taranza appear to help Kirby, as Taranza throws Dedede at Kirby so he could free Kirby by striking him with his hammer. Taranza then throws a Miracle Fruit, while King Dedede throws Kirby, both of them to colliding, transforming Kirby into Hypernova Kirby, beginning the final phase. Third Form (Final Round) The final battle in normal mode pits Hypernova Kirby against Queen Sectonia and her four budded vines. The background then changes from night time to daytime in front of the sun, and the main platforms are all filled so Kirby won't fall through. Sectonia's main attack in this form is having one of her buds fire out a huge stream of coconut-esque missiles that Kirby must catch in his mouth, creating a large clump. Sectonia will then fire a much larger, slower missile from her own body at Kirby, and the hero must fire the clump of smaller missiles at the larger one, causing them all to explode on impact with each other before they reach him. Sectonia's other attack is to send one of her vines' buds to try to swallow Kirby: but if Kirby evades this attack, which is done twice in a row as Sectonia's health gets lower, the bud is stunned and Kirby can inhale it to use it against Sectonia. The remaining buds will form a shield around Sectonia as one is inhaled, and the player must use the gyroscope to aim and fire the bud at another to destroy them and take large chunks out of Sectonia's health bar, eventually destroying all the buds and leaving Sectonia vulnerable. Once all four buds have been destroyed, Sectonia will rush to the right side of the screen and charges a huge beam at Kirby as a last-ditch attempt to defeat him. Kirby will inhale the beam, and the control pad must be quickly pressed in a rotating pattern to ensure that Kirby inhales the entire blast. If not inhaled in time, the beam deals heavy damage to Kirby (about 1/3 of his HP) and sends Kirby bouncing around the screen before Sectonia fires another beam; when the beam is fully inhaled, Kirby will also inhale Sectonia's petals, some of the platforms under him, and even Sectonia's now-depleted health bar, and then fires the beam back at her, defeating her for the third time and ending the main mode. Dededetour Queen Sectonia DX's attacks are similar to those of the original Queen, but a number of new or altered attacks are present. During the first phase of the battle, Sectonia can now surround herself with a magical golden ring and chase Dedede/Kirby around the room with it: after she is done, she will move to the background and begin firing the same larger magical rings as she did in the first battle, although here she adds a fourth set of two at the end of the attack which hit the top and bottom of the screen. The second phase of the fight plays similarly to the original battle, but Sectonia will now summon a larger number of assorted Antrs and, instead of waiting for them to be KO'ed, will immediately resume the assault with her own attacks. Her first such attack is inevitably her disc attack, in which she will now throw two sets of four discs rather than two sets of two as in the original fight: the discs will instantly KO any Antrs struck by them. Phase three also plays similarly to the original, but changes to the battle are still to be found. As before, Queen Sectonia will teleport towards the foreground to try to hit Dedede/Kirby with her swords; however, she may 'fake' trying to hit Kirby/Dedede before teleporting closer to the player and striking; Sectonia may do this several times before actually trying to hit the player; but she will only laugh before swinging her swords. After doing this several times, Sectonia will summon five assorted Antrs, use her large ring attack (which often kills the Antrs mere seconds after they are summoned) and repeats this strategy until she is defeated. Quotes Related Quotes Music See Also *Taranza *Shadow Dedede *Dark Meta Knight *Soul of Sectonia Trivia *Kirby: Triple Deluxe's levels' first letters form an acronym when put together in order: F-L-O-W-E-R. This is likely a reference to Queen Sectonia's forms after combining with the Dreamstalk, which are giant flower-like creatures. *The name of the second battle theme is "Moonstruck Blossom"Miiverse-June 26 2014. *Queen Sectonia is the third female final boss, and the second female main antagonist, in the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]]. The others are Grill and Drawcia. **Also, she is the first female final boss in the series not to be a stereotypical witch or sorceress, instead being depicted as a despotic royal figure. *Sectonia is the second villain to engage Kirby in a surprise final battle at the end of a True Arena subgame in a "Soul" form, the first being Marx Soul from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Confusingly, the cutscene showing Soul of Sectonia's emergence implies that Sectonia was still fused with the Dreamstalk during the events of Dededetour and the True arena and thus existed at the same time as Queen Sectonia DX; thus, it is possible that Queen Sectonia DX is not the real queen, but a copy created after her initial defeat. *With no fewer than four unique themes played during the battles against her, Sectonia arguably has more boss themes in one game than any other boss in the Kirby series. *Soul of Sectonia is the fourth boss to carry the name 'Soul', but the first to have "Soul of" at the start. **Her soul form also has attacks that are similar to Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul's, and the form's appearance is somewhat reminiscent of Magolor Soul's. **She also has the most forms in any Kirby game with each form carrying the same name. *Queen Sectonia's theme is a major contrast from other villains and final bosses from the Kirby series: whereas other bosses, such as Magolor Soul and Necrodeus, are little more than symbols of death and destruction, Queen Sectonia has elements of bees and flowers, both of which signify birth and rejuvenation, and is visibly more elegant than most prior villains in the series. *There is a keychain of Queen Sectonia''—''meaning it is a sprite, despite the model not appearing in any past installments. This is also done with Taranza, Yin-Yarn, and Magolor. **Her keychain is acquired by collecting all of the Sun Stones in the game; therefore it is possible to see Queen Sectonia before she is actually revealed in the game by collecting her keychain before playing the final level. *Queen Sectonia's black lightning attack resembles Dark Matter's attack from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Queen Sectonia is one of the final bosses known to laugh during their fight, the others being Marx, Marx Soul, Drawcia, and Necrodeus. **Her laugh in her first form is also notable in that it is more of a feminine laugh, rather than an ominous cackle like prior final bosses. However, her soul form does utter a more traditional, distorted cackle. **Oddly, Sectonia's large, flower-esque forms utter shrill roars instead of laughing. *Queen Sectonia's vine attack is very similar to Capamari's tentacle attack. *Queen Sectonia's laugh is noticeably quieter in the European version. *Queen Sectonia is voiced by Makiko OmotoMakiko_Ohmoto - Twitter 【星のカービィトリプルデラックス】で、ラスボスの声は誰？という質問を頂いていたのですが、引っ張ってごめんなさい。ハイ！私です(^-^)/♪詳しくは後程ブログにて！ホース＆ハトック　∞　-無限大- 星のカービィトリプルデラックス・ラスボスの声は？(2014/3/1). Gallery Sectonia Half|Sectonia screams halfway through the first battle Sectonia Swords.png|Sectonia jabbing at Kirby with her swords Sectonia Smash.png|Sectonia breaks the crystal-like platform Kirby stands on three-quarters through the first battle Sectonia Servant Green|The green Antr that Sectonia occasionally summons Sectonia Servant Red|The red Antr that Sectonia occasionally summons Sectonia Servant Yellow|The Lord Antr that Sectonia Soul occasionally summons Sectonia_DX.jpeg|Queen Sectonia DX Sectonia DX Half|Sectonia DX screams halfway through the battle, just like Queen Sectonia's first form Sectonia DX Crystal|Sectonia DX summons a crystal halfway through the battle, just like in Queen Sectonia's first battle References ja:クィン・セクトニア Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe